


To taste the forbidden fruit

by Darknessisafriend



Category: Quills (2000)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknessisafriend/pseuds/Darknessisafriend
Summary: The Abbé keeps trying to restrain himself from lusting after you until he can't resist anymore.
Relationships: Abbé de Coulmier/Reader
Kudos: 2





	To taste the forbidden fruit

He didn’t know for how long he will be able to resist, each day, worse, each hour he was more tempted. Despite his prayers, his flogging and his attempts to stay away from you, it wasn’t working. Early in the morning he was walking in the corridors, meeting you on your way to the bathrooms to get ready. Without realizing, he ended up talking with you, you were not in a decent attire, only your nightgown, but somehow today, instead of looking away or even advising you to go cover yourself, he just talked with you, almost forgetting he was a priest, his eyes sometimes daring to wander down your neck and quickly going back to your face and those so tempting lips.

Soon, he felt tension started to build, desire, to break the rules, succumb to his emotions. And before any of you could understand, the Abbe was pinning you against the wall, he had felt a sense of power in him, it was new and very enjoyable. He rests his hands on each side of the wall, blocking any escape, approaching his face from yours and kissing you with an unknown passion. He was no stranger to your attraction for him, he had heard the maids talk about it. 

Suddenly, he frowned at the contact of his lips against yours, it was real, your hands on his body, the tongue brushing against his lips, it felt so real, this wasn’t happening in his mind, what the hell was he doing!? he suddenly pushed away from you, taking a few steps back, 'what have I done?' he thought, in panic.

"You did what you wanted! What we wanted! I am still here, a few more minutes and then ... everything will return as before!" you wanted to show him how ready you were for him. And he couldn't believe what he had done, it wasn't like him. He realized he was almost shirtless before you, panic grew in his chest, he tightened his shirt around himself, hiding his body.

"No! Go back to your room and dress appropriately Y/N." He said coldly with a mix of anger and fear, his heart was racing in his chest. You didn't say a word, but soon he realized, people had witnessed the scene, patients, employees, the doctor!

“No! it’s not what…!” the Abbe suddenly woke up, sweating and with a hard-on, realizing it had been a dream. He passed a trembling hand onto his face, each night it was getting worse and worse, and he could do nothing about it, just be strong and hope it would stop.

However a few hours later, he wasn’t so confident about it anymore, how could he have imagined to be that strong and able to resist his own desires when you were around him? all the time, he could smell your so delicate and intoxicating scent as you passed close to him, your hair cascading along your shoulders and leading to that wonderful breast, he couldn’t help but throw quick glances at you, why were you the only one able to read and write? making you the only one who could help him in his office!? Now almost every day he found himself alone with you in his office, and like in his dreams, he could feel that…tension.

“Abbe? Could you proofread the letter you asked me to write, please?” you asked him, coming over to him and leaning over his shoulder as you put the paper in front of him. Oh God, your eyes detailed his profile as he tried to focus on your letter, he was handsome, how much you dreamed of burying your fingers in his hair, of undoing that collar to caress his chest….you blinked a few times and pulled away to give him his space, he was a forbidden fruit and you truly understood Eve’s struggle against temptation, you could only hope your Adam would succumb before you.

“Let’s see…” He swallowed down, pretending to already read your letter but instead his body was still burning from your sudden closeness, how your breast had brushed against his back, when he felt your warm breath tickle the skin of his neck…his fingers squeezed the edge of the paper, he was going to go crazy.

And you felt his unease, you didn’t know exactly what you had done, or perhaps you had gotten too close…after all he was a priest, a certain distance especially with women should exist. So, you decided to take a few steps back and take a look at his collection of books he kept here. At least it had the power to distract your mind from him and instead focus on the books, medicine, arts, philosophy, poetry…this man was intelligent, passionate, fascinating and you couldn’t help but find a certain likeness with the Marquis. You were so caught up with your thoughts that you forgot the present moment, you didn’t even hear the creaking of the Abbe’s chair, the swift sounds of the fabric of his pants brushing against his cassock as he moved.

You could only loudly gasp in surprise at what happened next, you were grabbed by the waist and turned around, your back hitting the library and your eyes meeting the Abbe’s, you were taken aback by how dark they were, dark desires and passion, a hint of fury and mad need for satisfaction; now that you looked closely, he looked like he had a terrible sleep lately, his mind tormented.

"Well? why don't you touch me? you, who claimed to want me..." he whispered, bringing his whole body closer to yours, his face now a few inches from yours; your heart was racing, what the hell was he talking about? He was way too close, perhaps even too late to go back now.

"I-I never said that Abbe." Your murmured, your voice trembling with anticipation, your eyes traveled to his lips, how bad you wanted to kiss him, but it was so wrong…

“Don’t lie to me Y/N, I heard them talking…You're the one tempting me. Since, you have arrived in Charenton, I have been nothing but tempted, your sweet words, your scandalously gorgeous body, that way of being always there, becoming essential to me...so try me." he replied, his voice hoarse, dark, it was as if he wasn’t in control of himself, that all this was a dream once again, except it wasn’t.

“It is easy for you to put the fault on me but being a priest doesn’t make you innocent. If you think I didn’t see the way you look at me, the way you repress what you feel for me. Don’t be a coward and be honest!” You dared to say, you did your best to respect him, never you overstepped, even right now, all of this was his doing; you thought.

"I'm not a coward." he growled, suddenly seizing your chin, crashing his lips on your mouth. His other hand taking you by the hips and pushing you completely against him. You moaned at this overwhelming feeling of his body against yours, excitement ran through your core, he was hard, and rubbing it against you. How could you push him away? it was too satisfying, your hands buried in his dark locks as you deepened the kiss, his tongue battling yours in a passionate and hungry fight, God it felt even better than you imagined.

“I want…I want to fuck you.” He murmured against your lips, his hands squeezing your ass and making you moan again, how could a priest be so hot and feel so experimented!?

“I…you…yes.” You breathed at a loss for words, you didn’t expect that from him at all, to pronounce those words… only in your wildest dreams. You let yourself being completely guided by the man whose mouth had traveled to your neck and who pushed you on his desk, letting his letters, paperwork and ink fall on the floor, he didn’t care, right now he only cared about having you. Your heart was racing, seeing him so full of desire, between your legs, it was beyond exciting.

“I know the Marquis’ books by heart…I studied them…but the lesson can only be complete with practice.” He purred, his hand coming up along your legs and lifting your dress at the level of your hips, he took a deep breath at the view of your naked legs, now only your panties separated him from what he sought. He bent down, placing his mouth on your leg right above your knee; you bit your lower lip, feeling his mouth on this part of your body and slowly coming closer to your womanhood, his fingers already playing with the edge of your panties.

“Oooh Abbé….” You sighed in excitement, what a view you had on him. The most handsome priest slowly sliding your panties off your body, looking at your core as if it was the Holy Grail. And before you knew it he was back on top of you, hungrily kissing you, the kiss was almost painful and he was pressing himself against you, he craved you as if he had been starving all his life. And you never expected yourself to feel just as hungry for him, you quickly opened his cassock, your hands sliding underneath his shirt and caressing his warm chest, his skin was burning hot, you could feel his heart racing underneath it, he moaned loudly as your fingertips brushed over his nipples.

“I’ve wanted to do this to you for so long.” He groaned against your skin and you couldn’t agree more, with one hand he undid his pants, he was powerful in that moment, bestial and he hid that so well in his everyday life…the real Abbe was even more fascinating and arousing. You gasped as he slowly penetrated you, your fingernails digging into his shoulders.

“Quiet, Y/N this…is our little secret. Do you understand?” he breathed against your lips, he would hate to be interrupted; and you too, you had waited for too long and it was too good to stop.

“Yes Abbe…!” you nodded, burying your head in his neck to muffle your cries of pleasure, he filled you completely, his thrusts powerful with his desire and deep, he wanted to possess you entirely and you were more than willing.

“It will always be this way, always!” he swore against your skin, and what an attractive promise you thought; now that he had tasted the forbidden fruit he won’t go back, sinning…pleasure felt too good.


End file.
